Memories Like Quicksand
by freya kurenai
Summary: Block Four of the Prussian Explosion of Awesomeness.// PrussiaPoland.// ...and begs, with all his heart, that every word he utters be turned into lies.


**A/N: **And finally, the last part of my Prussian Explosion of Awesomeness. After Prussia/Latvia, Russia/Prussia/Russia, and Prussia/Switzerland, we have Prussia/Poland. My secret pleasure. Now out in the open. XD Also, my bias. This is the longest of them all, but also the most convulated. XD Hmm... Is this a cosmic sign?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Axis Powers Hetalia**. Also, the plot for sprites-- creative license of this particular shot comes from **xxxHOLIC**, as it was running while I was writing. With this, I am free to wreak havoc upon this fandom.

**Warning: **The grandaddy of all **AU** bombs. I think there's a _**smidge of canon**_, but what IS canon nowadays? And _**subvertedly evil Liet**_. Poland's valley girl accent. And _**predictions of the future**_. I poke at Ivan a lot here, but it's all in good fun.

**Like, enjoy!**

.

X+X+X

.

**Memories Like Quicksand**

.

X+X+X

**#31 - Crown**

"_You_ want to be _king_? Like, you've _gotta_ be kidding me."

Gilbert bristled and hoisted his Onyx Excalibur on his shoulders, glaring at the stupid, talking crown (_it even had an accent, which was weird! Maybe the gold came from some foreign country or something..._).

"Shut up, you don't get a say in this! I defeated Czar Ivan, and that little blonde cutie over at the Oracle's told me that I could claim you once I kicked his ass out of this kingdom. And I have, and I intend to rule, with or without your blessing." with this, he grabbed the crown. The moment it left the velvet cushion, it started to glow with a blinding white light, that the soldier-now-king was forced to drop it to shield his eyes. A second later, a voice spoke-- the voice of the crown.

"Hmph! Sucks for you, then! You've gotta get my 'blessings' before you ever rule this kingdom, and I'm, like, _extremely_ hard to please."

Gilbert stared at the vision in front of him: a blonde boy with glittering emeralds for eyes, and a Cheshire grin on his lips. On his forehead was the emerald that adorned the crown a moment ago, and scattered over his neck and wrists were numerous other gems.

"...Who the fuck are you?" he asked dazedly but still rudely.

The blonde stuck out his tongue (_there was a diamond piercing there_), and answered, "Duh, I'm the Crown. Your dear old First King -_may he rot in hell_- turned me into the Crown as punishment, so I, like, get to pick whoever I have to sit on. The name's Feliks, but you can call me your worst nightmare."

_Dammit_, Gilbert thought as he scowled at the 'Crown' also known as Feliks the living nightmare, _I really shouldn't have gotten into that stupid bet with Francis..._

X+X+X

**#32 - Party**

"Hmmm..."

"Well? Am I awesome or am I just awesome?"

"...Like, you've got a cowlick, if you think that's awesome."

"Dammit! I tried that dumb hair gel-thingy on your dresser, too..."

"You what? Oh, like, this is karma, bitch."

"Don't call me bitch, you slut!"

"Fine! Wino-bastard!"

"But that's Francis...!"

"Uhm, like, never mind. Cowlick. Gel. Payback. And we've got, like, an hour to get to the party."

"...I owe you a season of My Pretty Pony?"

"Like, deal! Siddown. Where's my gel?"

"Outside, right next to the unconscious squirrel."

"Figures. Like, wait here. I'll go get some from my stash."

"Uh-hmm."

"Okay, found some!"

"That was quick!"

"Like, do you want Roddy-kins to rag on you for being late?"

"Heck no!"

"Then, like, sit still."

"Why is it pink??"

"Because you, like, threw out my blue one, duh."

"Karma?"

"Like, exactly."

"Why aren't you moving yet?"

"Like, trying to decide over here! Your hair's cute, normally, but we wanna freak out everyone and, like, show how awesome you can be with variety."

"Wow. I guess I better chuck your stuff out of the window more often! The deals are fantastic!"

"Like, chuck them out and I'll, like, take you dry next time."

"Who says I mind?"

"Fine then, I'll, like, forget to feed Gil-bird!"

"You couldn't resist his awesome avian charms!"

"I so could!"

"I dare ya!"

"Oh, for the love of-- ahh, shit, we're running late. Like, give me inspiration!"

"...Feliciano."

"You do not have the hair for an _ahoge_."

"...Romano."

"I repeat. And the brunette thing would _so_ kill your color scheme."

"...Ivan?"

"...Let's stuff you with pillows and constrict your breathing with a home made scarf??"

"West!"

"Your brother has _no_ taste in-- ohmygodIhavean_idea_."

"Hn, toldja I was awesome."

"I, like, said nothing. Sit still! Gimme that fine-toothed comb!"

"Aye, aye!"

_--a few minutes later--_

"I have to say... you, like, look hot. And presentable. And hot. Oh, _gosh_."

"Thanks, I know. You said hot twice! That_ means_ I'm awesome. And I guess West is awesome, too, I mean, this _is_ his hairstyle I'm so awesomely rocking."

"I know... Okay, thirty minutes to show time. We've, like, got to, like, move, right now!"

"Alright, alright, let's go!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I swear, this is the last time I'm staying over before a party!"

"I'd like to see you try to move after what we do."

"Oh, like, _shut up_."

X+X+X

**#33 - Fear**

His crimson eyes used to remind him of apples, and sunset's, and roses for no reason at all.

But ultimately the time would come when all he would remember would be blood, and pain, and the desperate idea that if he looked away, everything would be over.

Now his country is dead and all that's left is the man he hated to love, and still the bitter taste of fear paralyzed his tongue.

_I still love you._

X+X+X

**#34 - Story**

"Hey, like, Gilbert-the-awesome!"

Before, the name would have made him smile. But it's a different voice calling him, and the memories of what he did --_again_-- are still very fresh.

"What do you want, kid?"

He never thought he'd see him this way, a small nation without sight and legs that could barely support him.

And without his memories.

"Like, it's almost time for bed, and Ludwig's gonna throttle you and me if I don't sleep, so tell me a story!"

Irony of ironies, or maybe the grace of Feliciano, dictated that the man who destroyed him --_again_-- be the man to help him stand. West had more frown lines nowadays, and with Lithuania's constant reminders, they were bound to multiply.

"Why don't you ask Toris, or something?"

The kid pales, and stutters, "...I d-don't wan-na. L-Li-Lithuania s-scares me..."

And there's the sickest joke: Lithuania, raging over Poland's dead body, conquering the rest like he used to, when Poland was still alive. Lithuania, wanting nothing but his friend's safety. Lithuania, with his scars and his guns. Lithuania, whom this child feared. Lithuania, who used to be Poland's lover.

"Fine, fine. What story? And pick a good one, 'cause I ain't about to tell you no dumb fairytales..."

He pauses, considering, his lips pouting with the effort. Then, a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Like, tell me about Poland! And Warsaw!"

Prussia sighs and puts his hand on the child-nation's blonde head. He stares into glazed, emerald-green eyes, sends a silent prayer to whatever god may be listening. He begins to tell the tale.

"Once, long ago, there was a country named Poland..."

...and begs, with all his heart, that every word he utters be turned into lies.

X+X+X

**#35 - Goodbye**

When he enters the room, Lithuania's holding Poland's hand. But it's his eyes that are locked almost instantly with Feliks' green ones.

They are dim, and their light is slowly, but steadily fading.

No one says a word.

Feliks smirks. Lithuania's grip tightens. Gilbert stops breathing.

His eyes slide shut, and the silence crashes. Lithuania moves first, placing Feliks' hand down gently, and pressing a kiss to his lips. He stares at Gilbert, and the message is conveyed. _For his sake, you'll be spared_.

He nods, and the nation that would soon be dubbed the terror of WWIV leaves.

Prussia stands before Poland's dead body, and instead of speaking, brushes his fingers against his cheek.

And then he, too, leaves.

X+X+X

**#36 - Gift**

It's his coronation night. Ludwig fusses over everything, so he's free to roam around the castle for a while. He remembers how much time has passed, ever since he arrived at this kingdom with a taste for Russian blood. Ever since he met the Crown that would put him through test after test, just so he would be able to rule better.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen nor heard from Feliks since the proclamation, and that was yesterday morning. _Maybe he's in the garden_. He'd learned that the blonde liked the fields more than the stuffy walls of the castle, and he'd found him there whenever he'd gone from his side.

He walks, until he reaches the clearing the other favored, and here he finds the most curious thing.

A golden crown, with an emerald set in the middle.

He sighs, "There you are...", and hunkers down in front of it, propping his chin up with his hand,

"I thought you'd gotten lost or something..." he waits for the snarky reply, but there comes none. He blinks, "Hey, Feliks, what's up? You're not still mad about the chicks, are you?" Still, none.

"Feliks? ...hey, Feliks... _Feliks_..."

He picks up the Crown, and spins it around on his finger, as he knew how it irritated the blonde. A note fell out. He blinks, stares questioningly at the Crown, and picks up the note.

"What are you playing at..."

_To the King,_

_This is my gift to you on the eve of your coronation._

_A crown, made of gold and emeralds, that is yours by ruling right._

_My blessings are with you._

_Feliks._

"...Feliks?"

But all there was, was a golden crown. And a king, to whom it would go.

X+X+X

**#37 - Storm**

There's a blonde dancing in the rain, and the small boy who watches from his music teacher's flat is thoroughly enchanted.

-+-

They're stuck in school, in the first of many detentions, and while Francis and Antonio chat up the girls, Gilbert watches the rain.

He almost loses hope, when suddenly she appears from the street corner, still blonde, still lithe and light on her feet and still very beautiful.

He runs out when the bell rings, but as always, there is no one to catch.

-+-

He's driving around town in Ludwig's car, half-drunk but still clear headed (_at least, he thinks he is_), and searching for that rain sprite (_as what Ludwig's friend Kiku had said when he'd let it slip_).

It's been three hours, and the rain shows no sign of letting up. He keeps driving, driving, and then there's a fluff-looking yellow thing that shoots out of the alley, and he's forced to take a sharp turn, and the car spins, spins and--

_(there's one thing he regrets, but maybe now he'll get a better chance_)

When Gilbert wakes up, he's at the hospital, and it's still raining. A nurse is dabbing at his forehead, where all the numbness is coming from, and he turns his head to the left, where there is a window. There's a blonde, with a hand pressed to the glass, looking horrified.

The resemblance doesn't slip his mind, and he tells everyone, and everyone thinks the knock on his head did it.

-+-

He's in college now, having a smoke-break at the back of the east building, and he's mostly forgotten about the rain sprite he'd seen all these years. He checks his watch, decides to go home and finish off a paper before getting smashed with Francis and Antonio, and fishes out his keys.

He walks towards the parking lot, and the rain falls. He doesn't mind, his mood could use the water works, and really, what was a little downpour?

To get to the lot, he has to cross to the other side of the road. He stands before the pedestrian lane, waiting for the green 'WALK' light even though there's hardly anyone on the road. For a few seconds, he's alone, and then, someone stands beside him. From his peripheral vision, he sees blonde hair and pale skin, and a long white shift. The person is barefoot, and soaking wet.

It takes him a moment, but then he realizes: _It's her._

The blonde smirks, and steps in front of him, twirling and dancing, as she has always done. This time, he follows her, and she doesn't seem to mind.

_You know, I'm, like, not against it or anything, but you should really stop thinking of me as a girl. _The voice echoes in his mind, and he responds in kind. _Aren't you? A girl, I mean._ The blonde laughs, the light is still red.

_I, like, don't think so. Then again, having a gender means I exist, and, like, no one can be sure of that._ He nods, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. His rain-soaked clothes cling to his body, and his hair is plastered to his face. _Why now?_ he asks.

The sprite stops dancing, the colors disappear.

"Because." He can't tell what his eyes are. He finds himself wanting to know, _badly_.

"You're going to be in another accident, and Arthur wouldn't tell me if you were going to make it."

His hands are warm against his cheeks, and his breath is hot on his lips.

He whispers a promise, and he sees what color his eyes are: _emerald green_.

There's a loud honking sound, and the next thing he knows, everything is cold.

-+-

_Live. And I promise that we'll see each other again._

-+-

He's lying in a hospital bed, and by instinct he turns to the left, but this time there is no window.

"You, like, have a really thick head, huh? Lucky, lucky..."

X+X+X

**#38 - Confusion **

He punches West when he tells him what the child-nation is to be called. Russia smirks, and dodges his left hook (_even if he needed Latvia to guide him out of the house later_). He curses and rages, for an entire hour, until Italy returns, the child-nation's hand in his.

"Like, Gilbert? What's going on?" Italy's eyes dart around, and he reads the tension so tangible in the air. He tries to distract the young nation, talking of gelato and the new fresco he had painted. But the child would not be swayed.

Until now, he'd called him generic names, refusing the title of 'New Poland'. The lie was something he could not stomach. The child did not mind, he could sense there was something about his name (_or lack thereof_) that wasn't up for discussion. But now...

"Ve, Ada, we should--"

"Gilbert? Ludwig? Please tell me what's going on." He swept the room with his blind gaze, impenetrable and unwavering.

He cuts a glare at his brother. Ludwig glares back. Feliciano dons an expressionless face, obviously irritated. Ada bristles.

"Fine, forget I asked!" He hobbles off on his crutches, jerking away from Feliciano's hand when he reaches for him. Gilbert follows suit, but takes the opposite direction.

Later, he will hear from Feliciano that Ludwig has told Ada his new name, and that Ada has taken it in stride (_even if his people don't_). Later, Ada will search for him, and will fall asleep outside his door, tear tracks drying on his cheeks. Later, he will question why he's so angry over the decision, the change, the name.

And maybe later, he'll realize why he feels so much for the country that has died, even in name.

X+X+X

**#39 - Smile**

Elizaveta stops yelling at him long enough to notice the new picture on his wall.

"Who's the blonde cutie?" the standard name-age-number sequence that appeared on each of Gilbert's pictures are missing, and the fact warrants her attention.

The albino looks up from his cereal, glances at the picture, and goes back to his sugar-coated explosions of delight. "Don't know."

"You took a picture of a complete stranger?"

"No, I just forgot to ask the stranger's name."

A few moments pass, and when Gilbert looks up again, Elizaveta is still staring at the picture.

"What?"

"You have to admit, though... he's really cute. That smile's probably broken a fair number of hearts."

Gilbert does not voice his mental agreement, instead shrugs and tosses his bowl and spoon into the sink. Elizaveta stays for another half hour before Roderich emerges from his side of the apartment and takes her away (_mercifully_).

He stares at the picture: a teenaged blonde, with inviting green eyes and a playful smirk. He takes down the polaroid, and reads the note at the back.

_'See you again?'_

Beneath it was a celphone number.

He smirks, and flips open his phone.

X+X+X

**#40 - Innocence**

When 'New Poland' awakens in his grave, he is scared but not hysterical. He claws his way from beneath the earth and walks aimlessly along the borders until he arrives at an abandoned pile of ashes. He walks through it, but nothing was spared. He finds the remains of what might have been a statue, covered in soot.

He holds it, and waits.

The next day, Germany finds him. The older nation takes him in, and when they arrive at Germany's house, he meets Italy. He's given a name, then.

He doesn't meet Prussia until after four days, and when he does, the older nation is pale and shocked.

"My name is Ada." he replies to the unasked question.

Prussia recovers and tells him, "Call me Gilbert. Gilbert the Awesome." the smirk on his face is a frail imitation of the one he first greeted him with. Ada does not know the difference, so he smiles back.

They dance to a tune best forgotten, but they don't care.

(_or is it that they don't realize?_)

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

X+X+X

.

**[NOTES]**

.

.

_**[31] Crown**_ - _Cue massive AU hemorrhage_. So, Feliks got turned into a Crown by the First King. Gilbert has defeated Czar Ivan, and Raivis of the Oracles bade him claim the Crown. And the _'Onyx Excalibur'_ is just my fantasy-come-to-life. And I had the classic crown image in mind. The diamond piercing was just me, though. XD I want one. Preferrably, in a box, not on my tongue. And Francis bet him he couldn't be a hero like his little brother. GO FRANCIS! XD

.

.

_**[32] Party**_ - No animal was harmed in the making of this fic. The squirrel's fake. And I don't know what gel they used, just that it has two colors. XD AND NO ONE CAN RESIST GIL-BIRD'S AWESOME AVIAN CHARMS. LOL. And Gilbert's a masochist. We know. Wait, who's seme again?

.

.

_**[33] Fear**_ - Laced with historical accuracy. Barely. Doing unspeakable things to your loved ones tend to _scar_ your loved ones. Isn't that right, Ivan? ^-^

.

.

_**[34] Story**_ - _Drop the atomic AU bomb_. **BOOM**. The aftermath of World War Four. As I'm sure you've gleaned from the opening statement, this is a different Poland. *grimace* Russia VS Germany, and the countries between them end up on one side or neither. Poland got neither, then one side. Lithuania basically took the countries nearest to him, and fought both Russia and Germany. Poland fought as well, but he was one of the first and worst casualties. Once again, Warsaw is a stage of battles. And Prussia's alive again, thanks to Germany's conquests.

.

.

_**[35] Goodbye**_ - **!!HAPPENS PRIOR TO #34 STORY!!** The partitioning of Poland happens again, that's why in _[34] Story _his legs are barely supporting him (the blindness is because of his status as a prisoner of war). Liet's basically gonna go ballistic on the field. Commonwealth!Lithuania, anyone?

.

.

_**[36] Gift**_ - **!!HAPPENS AFTER #31 CROWN!! ***sniff* Gilbert always wanted to rule... Yes, they've held conversations wherein Feliks is in Crown-form. I think it's cute... And the crown-- it's Feliks' gift to the best king he's ever had the pleasure of testing. *cries*

.

.

_**[37] Storm**_ - Damned long things.

_First Scene:_ Gilbert's 7, at Austria's flat, learning the fine art of annoying aristocrats/playing the piano. First glances.

_Second Scene:_ The Bad Company Trio, the forming years, and Gil's 12. Still a kid, hence the belief.

_Third Scene:_ Junior year in HS. Obsession. And drunk-driving. DO NOT FOLLOW THIS EXAMPLE. And Gilbert's in the ER, and the windows show nothing but the scrub area (_thank you, Scrubs & Grey's Anatomy_). O.o And let us all love Kiku for shedding light on this happening. Also, Yuuko-sama. And the yellow thing was Gil-bird, as I just love him.

_Fourth Scene:_ Sophomore year in College. The running gag rears its head! East walls. Hah. XD And I love my awesome meeting-scenes. So nice. And why is Arthur mentioned? He's a rain sprite, too, duh. XD Or is he a fairy? Nevermind, he's still a magical creature. XD

_Fifth Scene:_ Lucky, lucky... *whap* Jerk!! XD Promise kept.

.

.

_**[38] Confusion**_ - **!!HAPPENS AFTER #34 STORY!! **First things first: Russia's blind, because his ruler got assassinated (_don't pay attention to my lame attempts at explaining away the barely-there-hint of Russia/Latvia_). Germany socked him a good one. There's a significance of my calling Feliciano _'Italy'_; to quote one of my other fics, _'He's the only Italy'_. XP Perspectives. Though this means that he's less flighty. And _'Ada'_ means _'joyful/happiness'_, irony of ironies. Ada/Feliks/New Poland *mentalcringe* is around 14 y.o., one of the youngest nations *mental cringe* after WWIV. His new (supposedly German) name could be crudely translated to _'Prisoner of War'_, FYI. I didn't put it in to keep with the theme. And Prussia's in denial.

.

.

_**[39] Smile**_ - Gilbert's in the habit of taking pictures of people. XD Sue me for the cute quirk (_or the total lack of creativity_). Intended to be connected with Crown or The New Poland-chronicles *mental cringe*, but I decided to veer away. Too much is too much, after all. Then again... *looks down*

.

.

_**[40] Innocence**_ - **!!HAPPENS AFTER #35 GOODBYE!! **Night of the living regrets. XP How did he know it was his grave? Philosophical people would say: _Because he was in it_. The statue used to be the Virgin Mary. Feliciano gives him the name _'Ada'_, which shows his jadedness. Of course, even if you change his name, Feliks is still Feliks. And even if you kick him in the gut with the ghost of his past love, Gilbert is still Gilbert.

.

.

.

**A/N:** And there you have it folks. That's done. *stretches* Now, be awesome people and tell me which one is awesome enough to be a oneshot, and I'll see what I can do. :D

Latvia = #1-10

Russia = #11-21

Switzerland = #22-30


End file.
